Second Meeting
by Alice Alamo
Summary: Asshole was what the mouth said, but the symphony of the heart was a little bit different, a little bit polite, happy, warm and... lovely. Almost the same symphony that, maybe, one other heart was playing when coll...


Yuri saw when JJ arrived at the hotel in Russia. That would be a lie if he said that his heart had not beated faster when the other skater smiled to him discreetly.

Gulped and turned the face off, going to the elevator before JJ finish the check-in.

Well, that was his wish...

— Hey, princess, running from me?

— Shut up, asshole — answered quickly, entering in the elevator and pressing the button.

Couldn't look to JJ, couldn't fall down in his brown and malicious eyes again. Again... Shit! Just reminding what had happened in Canadian competition made him nervous, anxious and... shamed? Displaced? A bit smaller? Scared? God! Why the elevator was so slowly?

— Every time we see each other, you demand me to shut up. But, you know, kings don't receive orders, Yuri.

And there was... the stupid King complex.

Laughed without humor and looked at JJ.

— You really are out of the reality, aren't you? King? You? Please, keep your mouth closed before vomit this absurd.

— My mouth closed? I thought that you like it opened, well opened and close to yours — teased with an indecent smile.

The face started to burn, and Yuri lose the words to answer that. Tightened the hands in the jacket's pocket and glanced to the numbers in the panel. Three floors, just three... He could ignore JJ and the fuck memory of the kiss for just more tree floors. He could? No. Felt the warm air in his neck and turned around in shock.

— What the hell, JJ? — screamed, more scared than irritated, blushing while walked behind.

The breathing accelerated, the air looks like became more heavy than it really was, and Yuri didn't notice that suddenly lose it all when JJ held his waist and united the bodies.

The voice was gone as the courage to put the other skater away. Felt the legs star to tremble and the heart beat stronger against his own bones. One of JJ's arms was beside his head, and the free hand took his hood off before kindly touched his face.

 _Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me,_ Yuri repeated to himself while his feelings betrayed his thoughts.

He could remind the taste of kissing him, the way how had looked for the heat of his body while the lips met. So hot, so lost, so in his hands… He shivered and did not move when felt the lips sliding in his cheek. Closed the eyes unconsciously and turned to open them with the sound of the elevator.

JJ was faster and pressed the button to close the door before Yuri restart to think about run away from him. That was the perfect moment! When saw Yuri's face turned in angry, when he looked to him with all his rebelity, when he prepared himself to start to huff him, JJ pushed him against the cold wall and, as had made in Canada, kissed him.

The small body stopped to fight, the shock prevented Yuri to punch JJ as the first time they kissed. Shock? When he has started to lie to himself? That was not just shock! Shock wouldn't make him to embrace JJ with all his strengths, shock wouldn't make him moan in pleasure with the sweet lips moving against his owns, that, definitely, was not shock.

But he didn't care.

Put the arms around JJ's neck, the fingers entering and holding the black hair; pulled careless and got excited when JJ moan between the kiss.

Could he be addicted? Really? Yeah, Yuri preferred "addicted" to "in love". Since Canada, didn't stop to think in him and it did was frustrating! Every time that closed his eyes, wear his skates, the image of that stupid bastard was there, in his mind!

Yuri moan with the hands in his waist moving one to his neck and hair, other to his hips. The tongue that was before in his mouth, now started to move. Kisses, licks, bites in his lips, chin, neck, shoulder.

Wait! Shoulder? Opened the eyes and got conscious that his jacket was forgotten on the floor while the collar of his T-shirt was a littler away to give access to JJ's audacity.

Too far.

Waited for the right moment and then pushed JJ violently. The door was opened and Yuri ran away from there without looking back. Took the stairs, quickly, and went to his room, locking the door and falling down until sit on the floor. Tightened the T-shirt in the level of his heart and let all the air in his lungs go.

— Asshole… — whispered.

Asshole was what the mouth said, but the symphony of the heart was a little bit different, a little bit polite, happy, warm and… lovely. Almost the same symphony that, maybe, one other heart was playing when collected the well knowing jacket on the floor of the elevator. Good, there was an excuse to make Yuri lose his mind again, and, truly, JJ loved do that.


End file.
